


Moment of Truth

by whiskerbasker



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, but it's kind of clint, could really be anybody, in my head anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskerbasker/pseuds/whiskerbasker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy does not approve of your conventional ideas of love. Or, spending Valentine's Day on facebook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moment of Truth

Even her dearest friends could give her migraines in February. She could only assume that the vast majority of women reworked their memories of the romantic moments in their lives to fit the cheesy quotes they plastered their social media with. “I still remember the first moment I fell in love you”? Really?

How about: “I think I fell in love with you sometime between the moment you put your tongue on my clitoris and the day I realized I was comparing every man I met to you.” There’s the truth of it.


End file.
